


I've Heard of Invisible Ink, but Invisible Clothes?

by completelyhopeless



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May walks in on an 0-8-4 gone wrong, and Fitz and Simmons try to explain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Heard of Invisible Ink, but Invisible Clothes?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[MCU, any/any, this is NOT what it looks like](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/576010.html?thread=80658698#t80658698)_
> 
> I believe Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. still counts, so I did this bit of silliness.

* * *

“This is not what it looks like.”

May folded her arms over her chest, looking between Fitz and Simmons and the device on the table. She leaned against the doorway. “I think you're fortunate that I was the one that walked in. Skye would have assumed that you two were using an 0-8-4 for a sex toy.”

“No! We would never,” Simmons objected, and May raised an eyebrow because she sounded like she was lying again and she was a terrible liar. “We were just—Fitz!”

“The device seems to change the properties of any fabric, rendering it invisible in the usual spectrum. We're actually _both_ wearing clothes at the moment, but until we find a way to reverse the effects, no one will be able to see them,” Fitz answered, though he was getting redder by the second and futilely trying to cover up what the invisible clothes should have concealed.

“Right,” May muttered, pushing away from the doorway. “You might want to try something that isn't a fabric.”

“That's brilliant,” Fitz cried, talking in unison with Simmons as they tried to choose something that would cover them without succumbing to the device.

May shook her head as she walked way. Not that it was anything she needed to see, but she almost wished it had been what it looked like. That didn't need complex scientific terms that were going to make her head ache for the next hour flying the Bus, and it wasn't like most people didn't assume Fitz and Simmons were together. She would have finally won that bet with Coulson.


End file.
